1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a light emitting diode (LED) lamp tube, and more particularly to a protecting cover and an LED lamp tube having the protecting cover.
2. Description of Prior Art
As science and technology advance, electronic products and components tend to be developed with a thin, light, short and compact design, and electronic components such as light emitting diodes (LEDs) are used extensively in illumination equipments due to the advantages of small size, power saving, long life and environmental protection, etc. Although the light emitting diode has encountered a bottleneck of insufficient brightness at an early stage of its development, breakthroughs on related materials and technologies have been made in recent years, and the light emission efficiency of the light emitting diode is improved substantially even up to the brightness of traditional illumination equipments. Therefore, LED lamp tubes gradually substitute the present illumination equipments.
In general, a conventional LED lamp tube includes a tube, a circuit board, a plurality of LED lamps and two electric connectors. The tube is substantially transparent, and the circuit board and the plurality of LED lamps are installed in the tube. The two electric connectors are coupled to both ends of the tube and electrically coupled to the circuit board, and the tube includes a plurality of heat dissipating holes having a rectangular cross section, and the heat dissipating holes are disposed at an upper side of the circuit board, and the LED lamps are disposed at a lower side of the circuit board and electrically coupled to the circuit board, so as to form the LED lamp tube.
However, the conventional LED lamp tube still has the following drawbacks. Since hot air is produced inside the LED lamp tube and dissipated to the outside through the heat dissipating holes, therefore the air flow speed of the hot air cannot be increased effectively when the hot air passes through the heat dissipating holes, and thus affecting the heat dissipating performance of the LED lamp tube. Furthermore, bugs such as mosquitoes and flies may enter into the tube directly through the heat dissipating holes and stay on the circuit board, and thus affecting the appearance of the LED lamp tube and reducing the performance and life of the LED lamp tube.
In view of the shortcomings of the prior art, the inventor of the present invention based on years of experience in the related industry to conduct extensive researches and experiments, and finally developed a protecting cover and a light emitting diode lamp tube having the protecting cover in accordance with the present invention.